Inesperadamente!
by Wicked-Aleena
Summary: Sentimentos atingemnos quando menos esperamos...e por pessoas que nunca pensamos que fosse possivel acontecer. Uma comédia romântica contada por Hermione sobre o súbito... sentimento estranho por Draco Malfoy, o insuportável. HD, one shot! Reviews, please


**N/A: Olá! Bem, esta short-fic foi escrita numa aula tediosa de Inglês (pela Deusa, eu já sei o verbo To Be! Não preciso que estejam a dar o mesmo durante 5 anos!). **

**Como sempre, é uma Draco/Hermione... Que acaba de uma forma um bocadinho triste...**

**SÓ UM BOCADINHO!**

**Creio que foi a minha veia dramática a falar por mim...**

**Esta fic é como se fosse a Mione a escrever uma pequena história de como tudo aconteceu... Entre ela e o Draco Malfoy.**

**De qualquer forma... Espero que gostem... e que deixem comentários, nem que seja um pequenino... só para mostrar que leram... se gostaram ou nao... **

**Boa Leitura!**

**Disclaimer: Pertence tudo á JKRowling... Eu sou apenas uma triste alma que se diverte a escrever com os personagens dela... Não é preciso mandarem o FBI e a CIA á minha procura... euehueheueuheuehuehe**

* * *

"Não sabia como, mas eu, Hermione Krystin Granger, estava apaixonada.

Tudo bem, e daí?

Daí que eu estava apaixonada pela pessoa errada. Estava apaixonada por alguém incrivelmente idiota, imbecil, estúpido e (embora eu quisesse sempre negar) sexy.

Eu sei que parece estranho dizer que estar apaixonada por uma pessoa "sexy" é mau. Mas quando se é a Hermione Granger, é um problema ENORME achar Draco Malfoy sexy.

Não preciso dizer que estar apaixonada por ele era ainda pior!

Nem sei bem como é que isto aconteceu. Mas sei quando percebi o que sentia por aquele grande idiota.

Como sou Chefe de Turma, estava a fazer a ronda nocturna pelas masmorras. E foi então que vi a bicha loira do Malfoy com a Parkinson. Numa sala. Estavam, digamos, a comunicar através de "linguagem corporal".

E foi aí. Foi nesse exacto momento, quando o ciúme brotava do meu peito, que eu entendi que gostava daquele… daquele inútil e Sexualmente Desesperado.

- Okay pessoal, chega. Digamos que isto vai ser relatado á professora McGonagall e podem esperar menos 50 pontos no vosso marcador amanhã. E por favor, vistam-se. Esta visão causa-me náuseas… - disse, dirigindo-me a eles. Parkinson limitou-se a vestir a blusa e a sair dali com um ar chateado. Mas aquele grande imbecil veio na minha direcção e perguntou-me, desafiadoramente:

- Ciúmes, Granger? Inveja por ela ter o que tu não tens?

Soltei uma gargalhada. Mas no fundo, era verdade.

- Não me faças rir, Malfoy. Eu quero mais é que tu e a tua namoradinha fútil vão morrer longe!

- Isso – disse ele, olhando para mim, com um brilho malicioso nos olhos e o típico sorrisinho Malfoy nos lábios – é o que tu dizes.

- Isso é a verdade e, por favor, dirige-te ao teu dormitório no ninho de cobras.

Ele passou por mim e, com um sorriso irónico, passou dois dedos da mão dele na minha cara, num gesto provocante.

- Sonha comigo, ovelhinha – sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu fechei os olhos, irritada.

- Podes crer que não sonho, cobrinha… - ele sorriu e saiu.

O pior é que eu sonhei mesmo com ele nessa noite. E na seguinte… e na seguinte.

Estava completamente convencida que o Malfoy me tinha acertado com um feitiço, talvez de magia negra. Idiota!

Durante outra ronda nocturna, fui puxada para uma sala de aula vazia, com uma mão na minha cintura e outra na minha boca.

- Saudades, Granger? – Sussurrou-me aquela voz que tantas vezes invadiu os meus sonhos.

E que sonhos...

- Querias tu, Malfoy – falei, quando ele me destapou a boca e me prensou contra a parede. – Larga-me, seu imbecil!

- Acho que não, "Gryffindor girl". – declarou, sorrindo, e tentando beijar-me.

- Malfoy, larga-me! – disse, virando a cara. A custo, tenho que revelar. Nada me dava mais vontade que beijar aquele loiro incrivelmente sexy.

Céus, EM QUE É QUE EU ESTAVA A PENSAR?

- Qual é o teu problema, Granger? – perguntou-me, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Qual é o TEU problema, Malfoy? – interroguei, revoltada. Aquele loiro tirava-me do sério. – Achas bonito andar a mandar feitiços estúpidos que me fazem sonhar contigo? – ele fixava-me, surpreendido. – És um imbecil! Um furão voador que adora meter-se na vida das outras pessoas!

Ele ainda me prensava contra a parede. E de repente, começou a rir da minha cara. Bem na minha frente.

Que raiva!

- Tu andas a sonhar comigo?

- Não finjas que não sabias! – disse, bufando de impaciência – Eu SEI que tu me fizeste alguma coisa!

- Não fiz nada, Granger – disse, sério, o que me surpreendeu. – Já agora… o que é que andaste a sonhar? – o ar sério foi rapidamente substituído por um sorriso irónico. Corei ao lembrar-me dos meus sonhos com ele.

Merlin, que vontade de o beijar!

Controla-te, Hermione… Controla-te… Inspira… Expira…

Inspira…

Expira…

- Não fizeste nada? Não me faças rir, Malfoy! Eu sei que tu me fizeste alguma coisa! Eu não sonharia contigo por nada!

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Subitamente, incrivelmente rápido, com uma mão segurou-me o queixo, e beijou-me.

ELE ESTAVA-ME A BEIJAR! E o que é que a parva aqui fez, hãn?

CORRESPONDEU! Não me mandem para o Inferno, por favor! Mas, quem lhe conseguiria resistir? Que elemento do sexo feminino conseguiria isso?

Quando o beijo cessou, e eu tomei plena consciência daquilo que estava a fazer, saí dali. Sentia-o a olhar para mim, perfurando-me as costas.

Não era preciso muito para me lembrar de todos os pormenores daquele beijo. Sempre que fechava os olhos, todas aquelas sensações voltavam, e anestesiavam-me. O sabor do beijo dele na minha boca, nos meus lábios… a sua doce respiração no meu pescoço… A maneira possessiva como ele segurava a minha cintura…

Escusado será dizer que não dormi nessa noite. E que no dia seguinte, tive que aturar as perguntas do Ron e do Harry, aparentemente preocupados pelas minhas fundas olheiras e o meu ar cansado por falta de sono.

E pelos olhares mortíferos que eu e o Malfoy trocamos durante as refeições. Oh sim… Se um olhar matasse, ambos estaríamos mortos.

Dois dias depois do "incidente" (que, verdade seja dita, foi o melhor "incidente" da minha vida…), estava eu na biblioteca a (tentar) estudar, escondida atrás de uma das inúmeras estantes e prateleiras que Hogwarts possui, quando ele entrou.

Sim, ele. Draco Malfoy.

Fiquei em estado de alerta. Vi-o a dirigir-se á Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, e vi-a a apontar na direcção das estantes onde eu estava, e de seguida, vi-o dirigir-se na MINHA direcção.

Maldita seja a Madame Pince. A minha vontade era de lhe atirar á cabeça todos os livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts. E acreditem, não são poucos.

Rapidamente, peguei num livro e tapei a cara com ele, fingindo que estava a ler.

- Granger, agora lês ao contrário? – perguntou a voz inconfundível e sarcástica do Malfoy.

- É um novo exercício que eu estou fazer. Um novo método. – respondi, tentando parecer segura. Creio que falhei…

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, provocantemente, de braços cruzados. Atirei com o livro para cima da mesa, e levantei-me, encarando-o. Quando é que ele parava de me perseguir? Tudo o que eu queria era esquecer tudo o que tinha com ele.

Ou o que não tinha.

- O que é que tu queres, Malfoy? – perguntei, desafiadoramente.

- A questão não é o que eu quero… - ele aproximou-se. Oh, oh. Perigosamente perto. – A questão… - estava sem respiração. Recuava até ao armário, enquanto ele se aproximava, e finalmente não dava para recuar mais. Estava encurralada – é QUEM eu quero. – concluiu, enfatizando bem cada palavra.

E então, possessivamente, beijou-me. De novo.

Argh, a Deusa sabe a minha raiva por não conseguir resistir. Em vez disso, dei tudo de mim naquele beijo. Raiva. Ciúmes. Desejo. Paixão. Amor, talvez. Sei lá. É complicado entender os próprios sentimentos.

O sentido proibido… A cobra e a leoa. Contra um armário da biblioteca escolar a beijarem-se furiosamente.

Ardentemente.

Será que existe alguma regra da escola contra isso? Céus, espero que não. Não queria ter quebrar outra regra. Já tinha feito a minha parte com o Ron e o Harry, obrigada.

Muitas situações destas se passaram. Encontro, provocação, beijo. Um pequeno ritual. O nosso ritual. E no entanto, sempre excitante…

Só três meses depois do primeiro beijo naquela sala vazia admitimos que não podíamos viver um sem o outro. Percebemos que éramos carne da mesma carne, sangue do mesmo sangue.

Creio que foi um choque para Hogwarts. Não era segredo para ninguém que nós nos odiávamos. Acho que o Harry e o Ron é que sofreram o choque maior… Mas acabaram por aceitar. E hoje, poderei dizer:

Amo o Draco Malfoy"

- Kia? Estás aí?

Kia tinha 10 anos. Era a filha de Draco e Hermione. O fruto de um amor inicialmente proibido. Era parecida com a Hermione, embora tivesse o génio e a personalidade do pai.

- Kia? – chamava o pai, entrando no quarto da pequena. As lágrimas rolavam pela cara da menina, que tinha acabado de ler os papéis que tinha na mão.

- Ela gostava muito de ti, pai.

Draco sorriu tristemente. A lembrança da mulher, assassinada na última e definitiva guerra, trazia-lhe boas recordações, mas também a eterna saudade.

- Vamos dormir, Kia. É tarde.

- Contas-me uma história? – perguntou a menina, os olhos castanhos a brilhar de expectativa.

- Hey, já tens 10 anos!

- Vá lááááá! Só hoje!

Draco sorriu.

- Pronto, mas só desta vez!

FIM

* * *

**N/A: buaaaaa! Matei a Hermione!**

**Bem, mas as minhas fics não podiam ter todas um final feliz! Eu tinha que matar alguém! ehuheuheueh**

**Estava muito indecisa sobre quem deveria matar... Mas depois optei por ela...**

**Eu não tenho culpa se sou apaixonada pelo Draco!**

**Claro que o Draco já superou a morte da Mione e agora está perdidamente apaixonado por mim (ahah, queria eu...) HEY, brincadeira! Escusam de me perseguir!**

**Agradecimentos á PandoraTheVampire, que foi a minha beta! LUV U, BITCH! **

**REVIEWS, PLEASEEEE!**


End file.
